


Of Course

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Smut, Sounding, Tentacles, im not good at tags forgive me, oh god this is entirely smut, possibly, what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: merry christmas you sinners





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of- and heavily based off of chapter 4 of- Breaking Point by MechanicalRoseBud. (It's also his birthday present for earlier this month!!) There's some weiiird stuff in here be warned.

Gabriel nosed at his jawline, pushing until Jack let his head fall back, exposing his throat. Oh, how he loved him like this; completely pliant, submissive only to him. It was a side he rarely saw of Jack, one only brought out in brief moments. Gabriel longed to keep him like this forever, his Jack, his Luna.   
  
_ His. _   
  
He kissed his way down Jack's flushed neck, stopping just above the mark. Pressing his lips firmly to it, he reached into Jack, entangling their thoughts. Jack's feverish need washed over him and he smiled against his skin.   
  
_ What do you want, Jackie? _ Twists of arousal burned deep in his gut as he watched Jack struggle to form a coherent thought. Clarity finally broke through.   
  
_ I want you. _   
  
Gabriel sucked in a breath, jerking his head up and staring into Jack's brilliant blue eyes, into his soul. He silently pushed him to continue, to explain the unusual strength of the wish tugging at his bones.   
  
_ I want you. _ He felt the floodgates of Jack's mind open to him.  _ I want you to climb inside my head and make your home under my skin. I want you to take me, to claim me. I want you to  _ **_own_ ** _ me, inside and out. I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my own name. _   
  
Jack stopped, shocked by his own admission. The fear when he looked at Gabriel was clear; the spirit had closed himself off, his face and mind unreadable. "Gabriel?" It was quiet, afraid of breaking the tenuous moment.   
  
Gabriel's eyes were half closed, still silent. He gave a long, shaky exhale and rested against Jack's chest as he processed it. His arms came up, wrapping around Jack possessively.   
  
"Oh, Jack.  _ Mi Luna, mi cielo _ ."   
  
_ Of course _ .

* * *

 

Gabriel sat upright, palms and fingers still splayed over Jack’s warm skin. They drifted downwards, skimming the curve of a hipbone and brushing his inner thighs.  _ Tell me what you want, Jack. _

 

Jack gasped for air to speak. “I-I. I want-” He fell back in defeat, flushing brilliantly as he failed to articulate his need.

 

_ There’s no need to be shy. _ Gabriel licked a long stripe over the slight curve of his lower belly. Jack whimpered at the contact, his cock standing against his stomach.  _ I’ve already seen your desires. _

 

_ I- _ Jack was still choking on it, his thought process grinding to a halt every time Gabriel so much as breathed against his skin.  _ I want your mouth. On me. _

 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to the soft skin at the join of his hips.  _ My mouth is already on you, you’re going to need to be more specific than that _

 

“Gabriel!-” Jack gave a choked moan as he kissed him again and again.  _ I don’t care where it is. Any place is enough when it’s you. _ Gabriel stopped and stared at him with wide, scarlet eyes.

 

_ Well I know where  _ **_I_ ** _ want it. _ He pressed his lips to the side of Jack’s cock.  _ Here _ . Carefully dulling his teeth- no need to rip Jack to ribbons just yet- he slipped over the tip, sliding down until the entirety of Jack’s length was engulfed in his mouth.

 

Jack’s back nearly arched off the bed. Gabriel’s mouth was so  _ warm _ , he couldn’t believe it. He wondered absently if the rest of him was just as warm now. His long tongue wrapped around him inside his mouth, laving over him and pulling him deeper into Gabriel’s throat. Jack’s fingers fisted themselves in his hair and tugged.  _ You can’t eat me from the dick up, you know. _

 

Gabriel chuckled around Jack’s cock, sending a buzz of electric pleasure up his spine.  _ Doesn’t mean I can’t try. _ He continued to suck him, the tip of his tongue doubled back to rub the tip where it rested against his throat. He felt a flicker of  _ something _ spark through Jack, undeniably different than anything else he had sensed.  _ Jackie? _

 

He received a garbled stream of consciousness in reply. Jack was coming undone in his mouth already. Gabriel pushed forwards, letting the last inch of Jack’s length slide into the narrow confines of his throat. Jack came with a gasp, ecstasy flooding their bond and echoing in Gabriel’s body. Gabriel raised no protests, letting Jack pour down his throat. He continued to suckle until Jack’s heels pounded against his back from overstimulation. Pulling off him with a pop, he lifted his eyes to Jack’s flushed face. Jack looked ready to sleep, nothing but bliss filled him.  _ Surely you don’t think we’re done just yet. _

 

Jack’s hazy eyes struggled to focus, and his head felt like lead when he tried to lift it.  _ Wha? _

 

_ Well, firstly, sucking you off is nice, but I haven’t been satisfied yet. _ Gabriel kissed the tip of his cock, feeling that  _ something _ arc through Jack again.  _ And secondly, I  _ **_know_ ** _ that you want something more. I feel it every time I do this. _ To make his point, he nudged the tip of his tongue against Jack’s slit. The fog in Jack’s mind popped as his hips bucked involuntarily, nearly pushing the first few centimeters of Gabriel’s tongue  _ into _ him.

 

_ Oh, God.  _ Gabriel hummed with pleasure, pressing another kiss to his tip.

 

_ Tell me what you want, Jackie. I’m not going to do anything unless you tell me to. _

 

Jack groaned, biting his lip.  _ I want what you did when we first met. _ Gabriel raised an eyebrow, deciding some gentle teasing couldn’t hurt.

 

_ You want me to stare at you? _

 

The cogs of Jack’s mind churned in confusion.  _ What? No- _

 

_ You want me to jack you off in the shower? Or lay here and intimidate you?  _ Gabriel sat back, grinning at Jack’s expression.

 

_ No, I-  _ Jack gripped his shoulders, pulling Gabriel down into a heated kiss.  _ I want you to do what you did to me when you marked me. _

 

A smile quirked the edge of Gabriel’s lips.  _ You want me to- _

 

_ Shhh. _ Jack glared at him.  _ I want you to fuck me like you did then. I want- _ he was cut off by the waves of overwhelming lust emanating from Gabriel.

 

_ Good. _ Gabriel stared into Jack, giving a predatory smile.  _ Because I’ve been wanting to do that to you ever since. _

 

He pulled Jack up, letting shadows slither under his body and lift him.  _ Whipping? _ Jack shook his head.

 

_ It was too much.  _ He liked the pain, but he never wanted to feel that agony ever again. Gabriel hummed reassuringly, nuzzling into his neck.

 

_ Tongue? _

 

_ Yes. Oh God, yes. _ Jack cupped Gabriel’s face in both hands, bringing them together. He made a soft, pleased noise as his mouth was filled, and Gabriel chased it eagerly, fluttering the tip against the entrance to his throat. He gently pushed deeper, testing Jack’s gag reflex. The groan of Jack’s vocal cords resonated against him and he paused.

 

_ I assume you want everything else, too.  _ Gabriel pulled Jack into his lap, feeling his legs squeeze his waist.

 

_ Yes. _

 

The bed of shadows under Jack reacted, climbing over his legs and teasing him. Jack’s almost pained groan echoed through their bond. He was already so hard. A slick tendril prodded at his hole, but stopped when Gabriel felt Jack’s distressed plea.  _ What is it? _

 

Jack pulled back from the kiss, not bothering to stifle his groan as Gabriel’s tongue slid slightly out of his throat.  _ I want your fingers this time, first.  _ Gabriel tilted his head slightly, taking in Jack’s face.

 

_ Of course. _ He reached down, letting the shadows support Jack as he firmly gripped the tendril and coated his fingers in the slick. He pressed the tip of one finger against his rim, tracing light circles around it. He was driving Jack  _ mad. _ He squirmed in his arms, fruitlessly trying to drive it inside. His impatience tugged at Gabriel, and he laughed into Jack’s mouth as he finally pressed the one in. It sank in to the knuckle immediately, pushing at him.

 

Jack gasped as Gabriel added a second finger, spreading him wider and working them in and out of him. They felt amazing, but weren’t long enough to reach where he needed them. The third finger slid in painlessly, stirring his insides smoothly. Then, they pulled out. Jack gave a moan as he was emptied. Several tendrils bunched under his thighs and ass, pressing insistently against him.

 

Gabriel smiled against his lips as the first tendril dove eagerly into his hole. It squirmed inside him, pressing against his walls lightly.  _ So eager for me. _ It curled against his prostate, pulling another moan from Jack.  _ Do you want more? _

 

Jack was gasping for air around Gabriel’s tongue. _ Yes. I want you to fill me like you did before. _

 

_ Of course, mi luna. _ A second, then a third tentacle slipped inside him, braiding together as they tunneled deeper into him. More and more crowded against his walls, filling him and pressing deeper. Jack made a muffled noise as Gabriel resumed stroking the inside of his throat with his tongue. He swallowed it, and all the other  _ delicious _ noises he was making. He could feel Jack’s throat working frantically, rippling around him not unlike his walls below.

 

He let the tentacles in his ass delve deeper, winding their way through Jack’s insides and  _ stirring _ him. His belly was slightly distended from how many had made their home inside him. Gripping Jack’s wrist, Gabriel lifted it and pressed it against his belly, letting him feel just how full he was from the outside. Jack whimpered, clenching his other hand around Gabriel’s as the tentacles rolled against his palm.

 

Gabriel removed his tongue from Jack’s throat, kissing his way down his body as noises spilled unfettered from Jack’s lips. He spared a moment to glance up at him. Jack’s eyes were glazed, rolling back in his head as he rolled his hips around the tentacles buried in his ass. He steadied Jack’s hips with his hands, letting the tips of his claws prick his skin. He enveloped Jack’s cock in his mouth once more, this time pressing the tip of his tongue against the dip and sliding into him. Jack gave a shout, hands flying to Gabriel’s head- whether to stop him or push him further, neither were sure. His hands were restrained by thick ropes of shadow before he could touch him.

 

The spirit hummed, the vibrations buzzing through Jack’s cock as he slid deeper. He pushed  _ past _ the root of his cock; Jack could acutely feel it coiling inside him, swelling his bladder. It was a sensation he had never felt before, his tongue was roiling and twisting in places untouched before. Jack wound tight as a bow.  _ Oh. _

 

_ No one else can do this to you, Jackie. _ Gabriel punctuated his statement with a thrash of the tentacles.  _ You’re mine, as you should have always been. Mine to fuck senseless. _ A tentacle prodded at Jack’s lips and he opened eagerly, letting it plunge deep into his chest.  _ And you’re loving every moment of it.  _ He wriggled his tongue a bit further, tasting Jack.

 

Jack raised no complaints as Gabriel slipped the tendril into his stomach, probing deeper, searching for the tentacles curling below. All Gabriel could feel from him was pure bliss as he pushed his limits, finding none.

 

Gabriel slipped deeper and deeper into Jack, mind and body. He wrapped himself in his thoughts and twisted deep in his guts, until it was impossible to tell who was who. He could feel Jack’s arched back and curling toes; could feel the aching stretch running through his body. He could feel Gabriel’s shadows, pillowed under them and buried in Jack’s body. He gave them an experimental twitch and  _ shuddered _ as they slid the rest of the way into him, penetrating his stomach and twining around the one from his throat. The thought that he would like to see if he could get it all the way through him flickered in his mind, but was quickly dismissed. They were too close to try it this time.

 

Gabriel suddenly realized that Jack’s orgasm was threatening his own. He had no idea what would happen if he came while so deep inside Jack, and the realization that he could quite possibly rip him apart forced him to try and wrench himself out of Jack’s mind.

 

He failed.

 

Jack clung to him, shouting around the tentacle in his throat as his orgasm hit them like a freight train. A tidal wave of sensations crashed over Gabriel, pulling him into his own orgasm. His physical form dissolved, shuddering in ecstasy as it melted into slush. Both of them spasmed as the echoes between their minds piled on top of each other, building up beyond what they could bear before breaking; crashing over them in another world-wrenching orgasm.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack blinked. Something filled his mouth and he swallowed on instinct, feeling it make its way down to his  _ very _ full stomach. He gave a soft groan, reaching out to the haze of scattered thoughts that was Gabriel. Failing to get his attention, his lifted his head.

 

Gabriel was liquid, spread over his pale skin and the sheets like a puddle. The knowledge of what  _ exactly _ he had swallowed hit Jack and he shifted in mild discomfort. He could feel something trickling out of his hole and clenched, whining as it had the opposite effect and the trickle turned into a gush. His noise spurred Gabriel to shift, slowly forming on top of him. The addition of his weight caused another gush and moan from Jack. “Stop it!”

 

Scarlet eyes stared at him blearily as Gabriel struggled to process what he had said. He felt like jello and Jack’s vague demand wasn’t helping. “Stop what?”

 

Jack reached down, fumbling with his still solidifying hand to press it against his hole. “Keep it in.” Gabriel’s eyes widened as his brain ground into motion again.

 

“Don’t you… That’s not…” Jack gave his arm a tug, the tops of Gabriel’s knuckles dipping in with a wet noise.

 

“Please.” Jack’s voice cracked. Gabriel swallowed hard, still staring at him.

 

“Of course.” His hand slid easily into Jack’s well-stretched hole, he pushed himself further back into his body for good measure. Jack relaxed into the bed immediately. He felt so  _ full _ , Gabriel was heavy and warm in his belly. He reached for his face, trying to pull him into a kiss and freezing as it jostled his arm. “Let me take care of this.” Gabriel removed his hand, ignoring Jack’s whimper, and replaced it with a shadow that plugged him with ease. He cupped Jack’s face in both hands and kissed him softly. “How was it?”

 

Jack’s head fell back, still high on his post-orgasmic bliss. “It was… amazing.” He reached for Gabriel’s mind again, finally succeeding in capturing his thoughts.  _ I’ve never felt like this before in my life. It was so different from the first time, so soft. _ His thoughts were soft and hazy, drifting into sleep.

 

Gabriel nuzzled into the side of his neck again.  _ It was the same for me, mi cielo. _ He held him as he drifted away. A thought sparked in his drowsy consciousness and he roused himself to murmur.

 

_ I love you, Gabriel. _

 

_ I love you too, _

 

_ Jack. _

 

Gabriel held Jack, watching as he slipped into sleep. He fully intended to remove himself once he was, but Jack was so soft, and warm, and a comforting weight against his chest…

 

The shadow and his moon slept.


End file.
